<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road trip by fran_22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846709">Road trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22'>fran_22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>road tip au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angrish, Fluff, Jack being Jack, Road Trip, Secrets, cross jack, mac needs some care, sick mac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mac is home form his final year of collage and plans on spending the summer looking for a full time job so he can make the money he needs to keep his grandfathers house and look after himself </p><p>his housemate bozer has other idears after new naiboures jack and nick cusions from texus move in they come up with the idear of a summer raod trip and get mac to come along as well </p><p>will it be a fun road trip or a very bumpy one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>road tip au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is unedited i am dyslix and try my best but i dont notich my own mistakes or get how to fix them i do try spell checker but that just hates me lol. </p><p>ive never seen csi just used groges charter form it as wanted some one like him to be cusions so nick is simler to jack just less bull in a china shop lol</p><p>this idear came to me when lucas and his friends went on thier summer road trip. </p><p>i do no live in america im from the uk so apolisge if i get places messed up i did use a map of the us </p><p>also for a change i actully have all the chapters written for this and starting on part 2 now i will post weekly hopfully on a thursday this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mac was 19 and had just finished 3 years at MIT he had skipped two years in school and had gone to high school earlie that was how he had met his now best friend bozer. Bozer had caught some of the older students trying to stuff him in his locker and came to his rescure and they became friends form then on. He graudated at 16 and was snapped up by MIT were he did a degree in scrince and engernering in 3 years. Now he was home in time for the summer holidays. <br/>“hay man nice to have you home” smiles bozer </p>
<p>Bozer had been living in macs grandads house what mac had been left when his grandad had sadly died the year befor.  Mac had felt his whole world had crashed around him but bozer was their to help him thew and mac had asked bozer to move in and look after his grandads house when he was away. <br/>“nice to be home man” he smiles <br/>“and guess what we have new naibourse silighty older then us at 26 jack Dalton and nick stokes cousions form texets they are great man you will love them ive invited them round for a bbq tonight so you can meet them” <br/>“cool sounds great” </p>
<p>Mac felt nervous his only friend had ever been bozer he didn’t even have any friends at MIT he had told bozer he had made friends with in his classes but that was a lie he just didn’t want bozer to worry about him but meeting these older men scared him what would they think of him probably what everyone else thought of him some geeky kid too young for his age who should still be in school not graudating collage already.<br/>The bbq came all to quickly for mac and as he went out on to the decking were the others were he saw bozer at the bbq with two well built men next to him <br/>“mac this is jack and nick guys this my man mac” said bozer </p>
<p>“mice to meet you” said nick offering his hand witch mac took nervalsy then shook the over texens hand what was offered to him <br/>“so you’re the gerniouse we here so much about” said jack “bet you will find me and nick borroring compered to your friends at mit we may not be as smart as them but we no some stuff don’t we nick” <br/>“well I do not sure on old Jackie boy here” </p>
<p>“hey who you calling old your older then me by 3 months old man” <br/>Mac smiled lisning to them both he wasent use to family life his mum had died when he was 5 dad left age 10 and was raised by his grandad till he passed the only other family life he had known was bozers family,and even then he didn’t feel like he fitted in. <br/>Once the food was eatern and the beers were following the guys even let mac have the odd one maybe 2 but no more so that young geniuse brain of his wounded go to waste. Plus bozer did not want to deal with a hung over mac and as jack pointed out numouse times he was just a kid. </p>
<p>Mac didn’t like been called a kid he was 19 that’s an adult but even bozer mothered hend him at the slightest sniffle. But mac had been one for looking after himself yes he had his grandad but his grandad was getting on in years so mac made sure he took care of himself while sick never mentioned any wants or needs and made sure to make the guys life easier as tecncaily he was dumped on the guy how ever much his grandad said he loved having mac around mac always felt his grandad took him in out of pitty. <br/>“well now were all fed and mac met you guys how about we tell him our brilliant summer plan” said bozer getting excited <br/>Mac looks at bozer this wasent going to be good his plans were quitly enjoying the summer and looking for a job. </p>
<p>“yer espaily as hes only got 2 days to pack” smiles nick </p>
<p>“mac were going on a road trip across the states these guys have always wanted to do it you’ve finished collage my collage has also finished were young lets do this” said bozer <br/>“yer lets” said mac he tried to sound excitd he would have been if it had just been him and bozer but their was jack and nick and what if they hated him half way thew the trip and started to hate on him bozer liked these guys would bozer choose these cool guys over him what if they left him behind to find his way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this had been edit by me and yes thier are still mistakes as spell checker dont no all words and i dont no whats the right word</p><p>i wount tell you how upset i was to recive so meny emails telling me i dont try hard hard aoth with my spellings or my gramma do you no how hard it is to put things in to wrighting. to tell me to stop wrighting as no one would read it do you no how much that hurts not everyone is perfect and we try our best yet our best not good anoth ive tryed spelling programes and stuff but its hard to understand them. im 32 and have a reading age and understanging age of a 12 year old. maybe i should just give up wrighting keep it to my self i came off another platform due to hate and unfronally this one seams just the same now :( </p><p>but thanks to all the people who have given my wrighting a chance and enjoy it it means alot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day later mac was looking at his duffle bag and rucksack he was trying to pack for the next days adventures. Mac didn’t own much in the way of cloths and stuff as he didn’t ask for stuff till he really needed it and when he was at MIT he had no time for a job but he new as long as he had his SAK with him then he be ok. His grandad had taught him how to survive in the wildness on their week end trips they had done together witch he was thankful for. <br/>He just stuffed stuff in and took his bags to the hall way were their be packed in the cars later that day. <br/>Bozer was busy in the kitchen making sure he had cakes and cookies and what ever else he could make and take with them along with stuff they could cook on a daily bases. <br/>The following day bozer and mac were eating their breakfast as nick and jack walked thew the door. <br/>“so me and nicks been giving it some thought and we thought that mac could come with me in my jeep then nick go in bozers gives me time to get to no the kid here better plus don’t want to listen to nick moan are we their yet for the whole trip” smiles jack <br/>Mac nearly choked on the bit of pancake he was eating <br/>“no need to chock on excitement with been partnered with me” said jack hitting mac a bit to hard on the back that he nearly goes face first into his breakfast <br/>As soon as their finished eating jack was telling them to hurry up and let’s go as bozer was quickly doing the dishes mac had wanted to visit the bathroom one last time before they hit the road but was too shy to say so to jack who was already grabbing him by the arm and to the waiting jeep anyways, he didn’t need to go yet he just liked to be prepared and jack would need to go at some point right. <br/>Mac had learnt one thing about jack so far on this trip and it had only been an hour he doesn’t shut up he thought bozer could talk but nope jack out talks him. Mac had learnt so much about jack in that one hour about his family and the ranch his family-owned mac just hoped the whole trip wasn’t going to be like this as mac did like quiet time. <br/>After a while mac manged to tune jack out and get lost in that brain of his thinking out projects he would love to try when they made it home from this trip. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the car come to a sudden halt and jack cursing witch also alerted him to the fact that his bladder was getting full and would like to be empty soon. <br/>Mac looked up and saw the miles of traffic in front of them. <br/>“must have been an accident or something no biggy we should be in Montgomery by nightfall to set up for the night maybe just a little later then planed. I can’t wait till we get to Texas you will love it my mama will have a smashing spread laid out for us and we can do any washing and stuff while were their as well” <br/>“were err going to your parents” <br/>“well yer didn’t bozer tell you its on the way and mama wouldn’t be to pleased to no that id passed by and not stopped and said hello. You would here her all the way back to Atlanta I promise you this” <br/>Mac was about to say how that was not possible but jack had start to go on about the nice spread of food his mum would lay on for them. Mac was finding this trip with stranger going to be hard anoth but throw in jack and nicks family his anxiety levels were rising. <br/>The more his anxiety rose the more he felt his needed for the bathroom witch he counted do anything about. He was stuck in a car with a guy he barely new apart from that he was like the coolest kid and captain of the football team in high school. Also mac new jack had decided to go with him as nick apparently complained to much in cars and mac didn’t want jack to hate him mac had worked out along time ago if your not good anoth people leave and jack could easily leave mac on the side of the road. Plus what could jack do about it anyways nothing. <br/>After 2hrs the car finally started to move mac was so glad he was beyond desperate by now and was doing everything he could to not move about and indicate to jack something was wrong. <br/>“see that layby up a head I’m pulling in as I don’t know about you but I got to drain the tank” said jack <br/>Mac looked at the layby up ahead nope not a lot of courage mac liked to be hidden if he did have to do it outdoors and with so many cars on the road from the traffic jam he new how ever much he wanted to he could not just go.<br/>“you need to go?” asks jack as he pulls in <br/>“nope I’m good” mac manages to say his brain screaming at him to tell jack to find some were with more covered or a gas station but he just counted hed just wait till lunch their be stopping soon for that right<br/>Jack wasn’t gone long and mac stares at the road in front and tried to tune jack out he was soon back and starting the jeep up <br/>“lets go we got a few hours to make up” he cranks up the radio and starts singing along to what ever song was playing <br/>Jack is made to stop singing when he here’s a little whimper come form mac and looks over at the teen who now has his hands firmly between his legs what are crossed tight. Jack could already work out the problem before he had to ask. He had anoth niece and nephews and other young family members to learn that but his concern was why didn’t the kid ask to stop as he clearly needed to go. <br/>He knew their was dinner coming up in half a mile hell pull in their for the kid and they could get some lunch as well. <br/>Mac was getting stressed out if he was in a car with bozer he could of just asked and they would of found some were for him to go bozer understood him he was partly glad when he felt the jeep coming to a stop and looked out and saw the dinner but this posed mac a new problem what if their were teenagers in their wanting to hurt him. He went and sat at the table with jack <br/>“thought ured be heading that a way” said jack nodding in the direction of the men’s<br/>“no” stammers mac<br/>“so your telling me your not dying for a piss like me and this whole restaurant no’s and your not going to go to the toilet that’s just stupid I thought you were a genius” <br/>Mac goes red and looks at the table wishing so much bozer was here to protect him tell him it was safe at collage hed only go toilet in his dorm room jack sees the sadness flash across macs eyes <br/>“what is it man as you’re a bit old for me to be cleaning you up if you piss your self” said jack he ment it in a joking way but he saw the way mac looked at him with a mixture of anger and sadness mixed in all at once. <br/>“fine ill go.. but.. but.. It be your fault if” mac never finishes his sentence as his body lets him no he needs to go toilet now and mac makes his way to the men’s with jack stiering after him confused while jack waited for mac he rang bozer who picked up amedilty <br/>“your friend is weird man” <br/>“what’s he done” <br/>“I had to make him go bathroom before he pissed himself like a kid then he goes on to say something about it been my fault but he don’t finishes as hes now finally in the bathroom” said jack <br/>“oh yer that I was hoping him been at collage he may have grown out of that oversell hasn’t” <br/>“grown out of what”<br/>“well when were were at school the bullies would deny him access and try and flush his head down the toilet hed only use them or public ones if I was their with him for protection other wise well hell just wait till he can go at home or has to say something and hope he don’t get hurt” <br/>“shit poor guy anything else I should no about been in a car with this kid”<br/>Bozer list of all macs weird ways and by the end of it jack was wishing he had nick in the car and not mac as this was the kind of guy who would do his head in if they were at school together. Hed just have to be nice to this kid as he liked bozer and unfonally the kid came with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day 1part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am editing these my self im hopeing im getting the right words and spelling and that it still makes sence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once mac was back from the bathroom jack noticed he still looked on edge but had lost the tense I’m about to pee my self look.<br/>
“lets eat” said jack grabbing a menu<br/>
“I’m not hungry” said mac he was so used to missing meals at collage to avoid people he was seriley going to have bozer on his back about that one.<br/>
“u said that about not needing a piss when I stopped that time so I’m guessing ur lying about this to” said jack more harshly then he wanted to<br/>
“you don’t know me” said mac getting up to head back to the jeep<br/>
“I no you well anoth to no youred rather wet yourself like a baby in my car then be a grown up and tell some one as your two scared to go on your own your meant to be some genius yet your really not are you well don’t complain to me when your hungry”<br/>

“I won’t your just like everyone else “snaps mac grabbing jacks keys and leaving the dinner with people staring at him and jack<br/>
Jack watches mac leave this is not how he wanted it to go but the kid just got under his skin.<br/>
“would you like to order” said a waitress coming up<br/>
“sure could I get the cheese burger please with a coke and could I also get a chicken sandwich meal to go with a water please”<br/>
“of corse you can sweetie”<br/>

Once jack got his meal, he made quick work of it not wanting mac to sit in the jeep to long on his own he dread to think what the kid would be telling bozer. He pays the bill and collects the food he had got for mac he may of said some things but for any one who no’s jack no’s his bark is worst then his bite he puts it in the bag he had brought in with him jus in case the kid got hungry he didn’t want the kid to starve. Jack had also planed via his phone some pit stops he could make what may give mac the chance to go if he needed to as well.<br/>
Jack noticed mac was sitting in the fount seat knees pulled up to his chest and his hair fallen in front of his eyes and he saw the boys shoulders shake that made jacks hart break he had made the kid cry. Jack gets in to the drive seat putting his bag on the back seat<br/>

“look mac I’m sorry I’m an idiot just ask my mama, hell even ask granny when you meet her shell tell you how I speak before I think look I no I came of as a jerk but I’m not really I promise can we start over?”<br/>
Mac looks at him and jack feels his heart break as seeing macs big blue eyes swim with tears was like looking at a sad puppy a look he never wanted to see again.<br/>
“only as bozer likes you we can be civil for his sake”<br/>
“that’s all I ask man hey you never no you may get to like me”<br/>
“I doubt that”<br/>

The rest of the afternoon went by in mainly awaked silence apart form the radio playing and the odd pit stop what mac was thankful for mac was secretly please when jack handed him the sandwich he had got him when his stomach glowed loudly<br/>
“thanks”<br/>
“no problem”<br/>
They didn’t get to the first camp out place till nearly 9 were bozer and nick were already their and bozer was busy cooking dinner<br/>
“finally I thought you guys had got lost”<br/>

“nah hit some traffic” said jack as mac got out the jeep and started to get the tents up jack was impressed at how good he was at it he thought mac would be more booksie and less outdoorsy maybe he was wrong.<br/>
Mac decided to head to bed once food was finished he didn’t want to stay up for beers he would be allowed at least one but still be told hes still a kid and to young for anyways.<br/>
“so tell me more about mac he don’t talk much I no that” said jack once they were like 3 beers in<br/>

“oh he never dose hes not had the best upbringing his mum died when he was 5 dad left when he was 10 he was left with his grandad as you no died last year I met him when he was 12 two years to young to be at high school some jerk was trying to stuff him in to a locker and counted let that happen to him then we just bonded form their having a name like angus you’re a target for bullies plus been here two years before he should”<br/>
“wait your telling me hes named after a burger”<br/>

“well never no that one but bullies beat him up a lot for it think the closest he got for a family was if he spent time with mine. His grandad tried but dint have a lot of money and was sort of getting to old to raise mac so mac raised him self he got a soclaer ship to MIT his grandad left him his house and the little money he had so mac would be ok till he found a job. Between me and you two don’t think mac enjoyed MIT he said hes made friends and stuff but never invited any back think he just wanted me not to worry about him. So when you mentioned this trip I counted just up and leave him hes been left to many times and I’m not doing that to my boy”<br/>

“poor kid” said nick “don’t worry when we get to jacks parent’s ranch our family will make sure he don’t feel left out or lonely there’s to many for them to get space form anyway”<br/>
“yer mama or granny will take a shin to him and fuss over him no end” says jack he felt even worse now about the harsh words he had had with mac earlier no wounder he was like he is but jack made it up in his mind he was going to give this boy the best trip ever.<br/>

Mac snuggled further down into his sleeping bag he couldn’t believe bozer had just brought him on this trip as he felt sorry for him and how dare bozer just blurt out macs past like that to those men they could use the information against him. Could mac even trust bozer anymore. He falls into a restless sleep just 30 more days to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day 2 and 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive edited this my self well the speelings wit spell check </p><p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning mac went about his morning routine long before the others were up then packed away his tent and things ready for the day of travel ahead he was in no mood to talk to bozer or jack or nick for that matter it he could go home he would. He didn’t need people to feel sorry for him plus he had to find work as his grandad money was slowly going down.<br/>Jack was surprised to see mac packed and sitting ready by the jeep ready to go. <br/>“well some ones eager to get going” said jack to nick<br/>“hes probably use to getting up early from been at collage any way bozers doing us all breakfast before we move on” <br/>“sounds good”<br/>Mac declined breakfast saying he already had eaten a cercal bar witch bozer said didn’t count as breakfast but mac just walked away he didn’t want anything to do with bozer right now. <br/>“so have I got a sulky teenager today” joke jacks <br/>But mac don’t respond.<br/>Jack make regular stops mainly for macs sake not his and at one of the stop mac stocks up on food what doesn’t need to be cooked or stuff he could probably cook himself he manged beans on toast and super noodles at collage he was sure he could do this. <br/>That evening mac cooked his dinner over a little camp fire he had made they were staying in McComb tonight then tomorrow their be at Round Rock were jack and nick was from and their family’s still are. Mac was not looking forward to meeting jack and nicks family he didn’t belong in a family his own family didn’t want him so he never had hight hopes of making one of his own or been expected in to another he only thought bozers family put up with him as they felt sorry for him. <br/>Mac woke up at 2am in the morning with pains going thew his stomach and he felt hot and sicky. No he counted be ill here in the middle of the woods that was not happening. He didn’t mind doing his business in the woods as long as it was quick as he didn’t like people knowing what he was up to. Maybe if he tried to go back to sleep he could sleep it off but his body had other ideas. <br/>Manging to just in time make a hole to do his business in his stomach lets him have it both ways. He tries to think what made him so sick and puts it down to his cooking skills or lack off. Witch means he has food poisoning and that can last from 48hrs onwards great!<br/>Jack woke up at 3am for the call of nature. As he was doing his business in the woods he heard what sounded like some one been sick. Jack new him and the lads were the only ones out here so it had to be one of them. Once he was finished and had put himself away jack goes to investigate it doesn’t take long to find mac swaying a bit as he crouches over his hole. Jacks concerned the kid don’t look good. He then remembers the travel toilet him and nick had packed for situations like these he could set it up and mac could sit down and not have to try and keep his body weight up over a hole. <br/>“mac its me jack” said jack not wanting to startle the kid but mac looked at him horrified and sickly <br/>“go away” he manages to say before been sick again <br/>“look I can help you we got a travel toilet packed in the jeep you can use I can go and make it all private for you as you look seconds away from keeling over” said jack <br/>Mac just nods <br/>“ill be back to help you get back to camp ok” <br/>Jack was gone no more then 10 minutes and in that time mac had manged to clean himself up the best he could and bury it then jack helped mac back to camp as he could hardly stand jack could feel the heat radiating off him. <br/>“the toilet tents their and theirs a bucket in their for you as well and ive put a bottle of water in their as well just shout if you need me” <br/>“thank you but ill be ok” said mac stumbling to the toilet as his stomach makes its self known again. <br/>Jack goes and grabs his sleeping bag from his and nicks tent and makes himself confery on one of the camping chairs. Its not till 5 in the morning when macs stomach gives him some rest and he makes his way back to his tent and curls up in his sleeping bag. <br/>Bozer and nick are surprised when they find jack asleep on a chair outside and mac dashing past them to the little tent on the out skirts of their camp <br/>“what you doing out here jack” askes nick <br/>“woke up for a piss and then heard the kid been sick something up set his stomach a goodden so put up that toilet tent were hes spent half the night think he got a bit of sleep but not sure” <br/>“poor mac wounder what got him so sick he was fine yesterday” said bozer “ill do him some buttered toast for breakfast and hopefully hell keep it down” <br/>“what we gonna do about traveling cose if hes as bad as you  say he won’t want to be in the car all day” asked nick<br/>“true but then mama knowns how to make anyone feel better with that merical soup of hers” replied jack<br/>Mac comes out the tent ten minutes later looking worse for wear and collapsing in a chair away from everyone else <br/>“you ok” said bozer gently handing mac the toast he had made and some water <br/>“fine” said mac he wasn’t in the mood for bozers pity he delt with been sick plenty of times on his own before just this time he was trapped outdoors on a road trip<br/>Mac only manged two bites of toast before his stomach repealed and hes throwing up in a bucket jack hastily shoves at him. <br/>While bozer and nick packed up and put things in the jeeps mac keeps repeatedly saying sorry as he noses by now hes holding them up by not been able to help. <br/>“mac its fine remember its not your fault your feeling poorly it never will be” said bozer crouching down in front of mac he remembered having to do this a lot with mac as macs dad had drilled it in to mac that been sick was a weakness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day 3 to 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is late going up had hospital appoitments then its been easter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once everything was packed and ready it was decided that nick and bozer would go on a head and let ma Dalton no that jack would be arriving later with a sick teenager. <br/>Jack weighted for mac to finishes one last stint in the toilet before helping the poor lad into the jeep before sorting out the toilet and the tent he put it on top of everything else so in a hurry he could get to it fast. <br/>“if u need to stop let me no and ill just pull over” said jack as he started the jeep <br/>Mac just nods their was no way he was going to get jack to just randomly pull over on the side of the road. They weren’t even 20 mins down the trail to the main road when macs stomach decided it needed to be emptied as soon as jack pulled over mac made a mad dash to the wooded bit. <br/>Jack put his head on the steering wheel what had he got himself in to they were never goanna make it to the ranch at this rate. Plus he counted give the kid anything to settle his stomach as hed just bring it back up again. <br/>4hrs after they were meant to arrive jack was pulling up Infront of the ranch. He was glad when mac had fallen asleep the last 2hrs of the journey his patients was wearing thin with all the stopping and just wanting to get to his childhood home. <br/>Mac was woken by the ranch door been thrown open and ma Dalton coming towards them. Just before she reached them mac had to open the door and throw up on the ground <br/>“oh you poor boy nick said you were poorly I hope jack here been looking after you” said ma Dalton as she helped mac out the car “lets get you inside ive made a bed up for you with all you need and once we get you settle ill bring you up some of my home made crackers and tea worked wounders on my kiddies when they were little and sick and still works now” <br/>Mac just lets ma Dalton lead him inside hes feeling to out of it to protest he don’t need help plus she sounds like a women who shounted be messed with. <br/>“I thought I was never goanna get here think I no every layby , gas station etc form McComb to here” grumbles jack as he walks in to the living room were bozer and nick were. <br/>“that bad?” asks bozer <br/>“you could say that” <br/>“jack that’s no way to talk about your friend like that” said ma Dalton coming down to get the tea and crackers for mac <br/>“sorry ma”<br/>“I thought I raised you better then that jack the poor boy is ill and needs some one to look after him”<br/>“I have all day”<br/>“I didn’t stop taking care of you if I was tried no I was with you day and night till you were better, now your foods been kept warm in the oven I’m going to see to my patient” said ma disappearing in to the kitchen and coming back out with what she needed and headed back to mac <br/>Nick gives a low whistle “well your in her bad books”<br/>“when aignt I” <br/>“maybe I should go help your ma look after mac hes not the easiest of patients” <br/>“nah Aunty Pats fine jack use to drive her mad when he was ill so mac be a breeze” <br/>The next day bozer came down to start breakfast as he had heard ma Dalton up most of the night to a poorly mac and was surprised to see her already up and cooking breakfast <br/>“”let me do breakfast it’s the least I can do for letting us stay here and looking after mac I no its not an easy job” <br/>“all the boy needs is some love and attention and I’m use to it raising my kids and helping out with other family members but if you want to help start on the bacon” <br/>“yes ma” smiles bozer <br/>Over cooking breakfast bozer tells ma about macs past and her heart just broke for the boy how could some one let a child have a child hood like that. </p><p>It took mac 3 more days to get fully better and even then he felt like he ruined the trip as he new jack had said they were only going to be their a few days and now it was 5 days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>